


I Want You, Not Him!

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, First Dates, First Kiss, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Jace Wayland Bashing, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Unrequited Love, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: Alec and Magnus finally have there first date after Alec and Lydia's failed wedding, but will it all be ruined when Jace decides to confess how he truly feels about Alec...Who will Alec choose? Magnus; the man who showed him that it was alright to be who he was, or Jace; his brother and Parabatai
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like how it was originally written, I decided to rewrite it. I hope you enjoy.

**Alec pov**

I don’t think I’ve ever been this nervous before, the palms of my hands were clammy as they shock with nerves while my breath came up short, I haven’t been able to focus all day and I could tell that it was staring to annoy some of the other Shadowhunter’s, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care; I was too excited. I’m about to go on my first date with Magnus Bane, something that I never thought I would ever get the chance to do; especially with a man. I didn’t really know what to wear on a first date; so I decided to play it safe and just wear what I usually wear, but when Izzy saw what I was wearing she was outraged and demanded that I change into something that sh88e had chosen.

By the time I had finished changing my outfit to something that was Izzy approved; I only had fifteen minutes before I had to meet Magnus at the park where we are supposed to meet, I said a quick good-bye to both Izzy and Jace before leaving the New York Institute.

As I walked through the streets of New York I felt my thoughts slowly drift off to Jace, I couldn’t help but notice how strange he’s been acting whenever he’s near me since I kissed Magnus at my wedding. I always hoped that he would be supportive of me when I finally decided to become who I’ve always wanted to be, maybe it’s because of the way we were raised or maybe it’s got to do with something else; I’ll have to talk to him about it later.

I shake myself from my thoughts once I see Magnus, he’s sitting crossed legged on a picnic blanket surrounded by a variety of different food. My cheeks flushed a bright red when I released that we were having a picnic date in the pack, no one’s ever looked at me the way Magnus does or done something as amazing as taking me on a picnic date in the middle of central park.

**Magnus Pov…**

I felt a knot forming in my throat; making it hard to breath the minute I spotted my Shadowhunter standing at the edge of the park; staring at me with a soft smile. Alexander was wearing a simple dark blue button up shirt with black skinny jeans, his black leather jacket thrown over top, and his signature black combat boots. He looked so mundane, but he was so breathtaking. The closer Alec got I couldn’t help but notice the frown between his eyebrows; he must be in deep thought. When he arrived; I patted the ground beside me with a soft smile which caused Alec’s cheeks to burn a bright red as he moved to sit down.

I thought a picnic date in Central Park would be a good firs date and by the twinkly shining in Alec’s eyes I think I made the right decision. I thought It would be romantic, but not too far out of Alexander’s comfort zone. God I don’t think I’ve been on a date since me and Camile first got together and that was nearly two-hundred-years ago, why was I thinking about Camile when I have the definition of an angle sitting right in front of me.

“Magnus” I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt Alexander’s hand resting against my cheek as he called my name out “yes” I replied; swooning slightly when I noticed the worried look on the Shadowhunter’s face, it’s rare to find a Shadowhunter worried about a Downworlder, I guess that’s what makes Alexander so different from the rest.

**Alec Pov…**

As soon as I sat down I noticed how quite Magnus had been, he hasn’t said a word in since I sat down, and it was starting to worry me “Magnus” I called out; gently placing my hand on his cheek which seemed to have brought him back to reality “yes” Magnus replied; smiling softly at me which had my stomach swimming with butterflies “what were you thinking about, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you this quite before” I giggled, brushing my thumb against his cheek without realizing “well Lightwood, I was thinking about how beautiful you look” Magnus replied causing my cheeks to flare a bright red under his intense gaze, I tried to cover it up, but he just chuckled before leaning in to place a chaste kiss against my cheek which had them burning even bright than before.

The date was amazing, we sat there and watched the mundane’s walk by as we talked about anything that came to our minds while we eat through the large amount of food that Magnus had made for us, I nearly cried when he told me that they were dishes he and his mother used to make when he was younger. It was around six-clock, the sun had just set leaving us illuminated by the streetlights in the park when we decided to continue the date at Magnus apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace Pov…**

Alec never came home last night, I guess he stayed at Magnus after their date. I need to tell him about my feelings for him before it’s too late and I lose him to Magnus, but how do I tell my Parabatai that I’m in love with him, do I just kiss him or do I tell him. How will I tell Clary? Why do I feel this way about him? Ughhh, this is why I hate feelings.

I knew the feelings I had for Alec where wrong and forbidden, but I couldn’t help but fall in love with my parabatai, I can only hope that I’m not too late.

**Alec Pov…**

Magnus had just dropped me off outside the New York Institute after spending the night at his apartment, I had just walked through the front doors when I remembered that I had to talk to Jace about why he’s been acting strange around me lately. I rounded the corner where I spotted Jace leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. I didn’t hesitate before walking up to him and me being the straightforward person I am; started talking to Jace without noticing the way he was looking at me. 

“What’s up with you lately, is it because I’m with Magnus or something else because I thought you would be happy fo-“ I was suddenly cut off from my rant when he surged forward, and the worst thing happened.

**Jace Pov…**

I could feel my nerves coursing throughout my entire body when I noticed Alec walking towards me, but before I could react; he started asking me a bunch of questions that I’m not sure I wanted to answer. I couldn’t help but notice how adorable he was when he rambled, and I couldn’t fight it anymore; I kissed him.

It was the only answer I could give him that I knew would answer all his questions at once, but I knew I shouldn’t have kissed him, I should have just buried my feelings like I always do because when I pulled back to look at Alec; I felt my heart shatter into a hundred different pieces. I spun around when I noticed that his eyes were set on something over my shoulder.

There stood Magnus Bane with a look of pure heartbreak and anger, and the only rational thing I could think about doing in that moment was running away, which is exactly what I did; especially when Magnus glare had me shivering in fear. I took one last look at Alec; hoping to see something that would tell me I didn’t have to leave, but when I didn’t see anything I run and didn’t look back.

**Alec Pov…**

Jace my old crush, my brother, my parabatai had just kissed me, it was the last thing I expected when I demanded Jace tell me the reason why he’s been acting weird around me, and it seems like I got my answer. When I was younger I used to dream about what it would feel like to kiss Jae or to have him reciprocate the feelings I had for him, but surprisingly it was the worst feeling that I had ever felt.

His lips where cracked and dry, and the kiss was sloppy and wet compared to the warm, soft, velvet feeling of Magnus lips on mine, just as he pulled away, I looked over his shoulder to see Magnus standing in the hallway with a look of pure heartbreak, I felt my own heart breaking when I saw how hurt the warlock was, I had caused him that pain, but before I had the chance to explain Magnus had cut me off “save it Lightwood” Magnus spat before turning on his heel and walking out the door he had come in. Great he’s angry at me and I didn’t even want Jace to kiss me, I had to fix this before it was too late.

“Magnus wait” I called out as I ran after him; but he didn’t stop, so I grabbed him by the arm and spun him around before pushing him against the nearest wall “whatever you saw Magnus, I need you to understand that I didn’t want that, it was much a surprise to me as you” I explained; taking a shaky breath when I noticed that his eyes were filling with tears “Magnus I don’t even like Jace, I love you Magnus Bane” I finished; stumbling back in shock when I realised what I had just said “I’m sorry Magnus, I know you probley don’t feel the same right know, I just don’t want to los-“ I was cut off when I felt Magnus lips pressing against mine “I love you too Alexander Lightwood” Magnus whispered against my lips causing my shoulders to sag in relief.

**Jace Pov…**

I didn’t go far; just behind the institute. I still couldn’t believe that I had finally kissed Alec but was even worse was that Magnus had seen the whole thing, and now he properly wants to kill me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Alec’s voice, I peeked around the corner the see that Alec had pinned Magnus against the wall, I was just about to turn around and leave when I heard the three words that shattered my heart into a thousand pieces.

I was too late; Alec was already in love with Magnus and there was nothing I could do than stand there and silently sob as Alec told Magnus that he didn’t recapacitate my feelings or he didn’t like the kiss I gave him. I knew that there was a small chance of Alec ever returning my feelings, but I allowed myself to hope that he might return my feeling and know I’m heartbroken.

I knew I had to explain everything to Alec; I had to tell him about my true feelings and let him know that I understood that what I had done was wrong and he doesn’t reciprocate my feelings. I just hope that he agrees to never speak about this again, and I’m going to have to beg him not to tell Clary; cause if I can’t have Alec, than Clary is second best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alec Pov…**

I thanked every god out there that I had the chance to fix things with Magnus, but know I had to talk to Jace about what had happened earlier and hopefully he won’t kiss me again. I could tell that Magnus was reluctant to let me go, but he understood that me and Jace had to talk about him kissing me. I sucked in a deep breath before walking into the Institute, it took me a few minutes before I spotted Jace standing at one of the monitors talking to another Shadowhunter “hey Jace do you think we could talk somewhere private” I asked, Jace nods before leading me to his room, I didn’t have the chance to speak before Jace started confessing.

**Jace Pov…**

Alec hadn’t even closed the door before I started explaining everything “I’m so sorry Alec, I know I shouldn’t have kissed you, but you looked so adorable and I love you, but I know that you don’t feel the same way” I exclaimed; continuing before Alec had the chance to speak “can we just forget that I ever kissed you, can you also not tell Clary about this, and is Magnus going to kill me” I finished; chewing on the bottom of my lip at the thought of Magnus killing me.

Alec stood there in silence; looking down at me with an adorable frown between his eyebrows like he was trying to process what I just said. I hope he doesn’t hate him because I kissed him, how could I be so stupid.

**Alec Pov…**

I’ve never heard someone speak that fast before; let alone Jace “okay Jace; I agree that we should never speak of this again and I promise I won’t tell Clary, and I don’t know if Magnus is going to kill you; just never do that again” I answer; cringing at the thought of Jace kissing me again “I’m sorry that I don’t feel the same way, maybe if you kissed me before I meet Magnus” I chuckled, I could tell when Jace laughed that it was forced; I knew that he would need some time before we returned to the way it was before “yeah maybe” Jace replied; patting me on the shoulder “alright; I have to go but will talk later” Jace chuckled before walking out of his room.

I shock myself from my thoughts before moving to sit at the edge of my bed, sighing as I pulled out my phone so I could call Magnus. “Alexander did everything go okay with Jace” Magnus questioned; I knew that Magnus still felt insecure about earlier “good as it could go, we agreed to never speak of it again, but he told me that he was in love with me” I explained; I knew I couldn’t lie to Magnus; especially about this “he said he was in love with you” Magnus replied, I hated the way I could hear Magnus trying to hold back his tears.

“Magnus I love you; you don’t have to worry about Jace, I’m yours” I reassured; I wanted nothing more than to pull Magnus into my arms and reassure him that he was loved and cared for “I love you too Alexander; I’m yours and your mine” Magnus giggled; my heart warmed at the sound “I’m sorry love; but I have to go I’m late for a meeting, I’ll call you later tonight” Alec replied; chuckling softly “okay baby, love you” Magnus giggled; making a kissing sound causing Alec to flush a soft pink as he hung up.

**Jace Pov…**

I’m glad to know that Alec had promised to never talk about the kiss, but I could hear a voice in the back of my head screaming at me that I want to talk about it, that I want it to happen again, that I want Alec to love me the way I love him, that Alec should be mine and not that filthy Downwolder’s. Magnus isn’t good enough for my Alec and as much as I hate to; I couldn’t help but listen to that voice, Alec deserves better, he deserves me and not Magnus, I’ll just have to take care of the problem.

Still not thinking straight; I thought about all the possibilities that I could get Magnus to himself, I thought about going to Magnus apartment, but I knew that he would have the upper hand so I decided to text the warlock and tell him that Alec is hurt and then lure him into the back room so I can kill him and then Alec will finally be mine. Know I just need to get Alec out of the Institute for a few hours, how do I do that. I decided to tell him that he needs more training and force him to go train in the park.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alec Pov…**

I had just woken up and I couldn’t fight the bright smile, I was beyond happy to know that I had fixed things with Jace and Magnus, speaking of Jace; he told me that I had to train because I haven’t been doing well and I’ve fallen behind, which I thought was weird because I thought I was doing even better than before, but I decided that maybe I could do with some more training.

I mean there hasn’t been any new missions in a while; so maybe some training will do me some good, but I wonder why he wanted me to train in the park, I mean why couldn’t I just train in the training room, but I guess I’ll have more room to train in the park. Maybe I could sneak off and go see Magnus later; since Jace won’t be training with me; which I also thought was weird. Without a second thought I headed off towards the park.

**Jace Pov…**

“Magnus you need to come to the Institute right away, Alec’s hurt and where not sure he’s going to ma—” I didn’t even have to finish before Magnus cut me off “I’ll be right there” Magnus exclaimed; before hanging up. The plan was already in action, Magnus would be hear in any minute and then I can finally kill him.

“Where is Alexander” Magnus exclaimed in panic “right thought here” I rushed out; leaning him towards the infirmary, I could see the confusion when he noticed that Alec wasn’t in the room, I locked the door before launching myself at the warlock.

**Alec Pov…**

I was only a few hours into my training that I decided I wanted to see Magnus, I haven’t seen the warlock in two days, and I’ve missed him more than I thought I could ever miss someone. When I arrived at his front door; there was a note on his door that read he should not be bothered because he was on a personal matter. I found that rather strange; maybe I should go back to the institute since the only place he goes on a personal matter was when he comes to the Institute when I’m injured. I rushed to the institute with a sudden dread settling in the pit of my stomach.

I ran through the institute; coming to a sudden halt when I heard commotion coming from the infirmary. I tried opening the door, but It was locked which I found strange because it’s not supposed to be locked, I didn’t even think before kicking it down. What I saw when the door slammed open will forever haunt me, Jace was towering over the man I love as he attacked him, and all I could do was freeze in fear; not knowing how to protect the man I love.

**Magnus Pov…**

As soon as I walked into the infirmary I was confused to notice that Alec wasn’t in room; which confused me ever more, the only reason why I’m at the New York Institute was to heal Alexander, but before I could walk further into the infirmary I was on the ground with Jace towering over me. I was shocked when I felt his fist connect with my jaw as he screamed that Alexander deserved better than some filthy downwolder, that he deserved someone like him. I couldn’t deny that his words didn’t hurt me, and for a few seconds I actually believed him that he might be right, but right now all I could feel was anger.

“Alec will never love you, and if you kill me he will never forgive you” I spat; which only seemed to make Jace even more anger than before causing him to rapidly punch me in the fast; so fast that I didn’t have time to use my magic. I started panicking when he pulled out one of his serf-blades, I closed my eyes waiting for my end when I heard the Infirmary door being knocked down; giving me enough of a distraction that I could throw Jace off me and stun him so he couldn’t move, I blacked out to the sound of Alec’s voice calling my name out.

**Alec Pov…**

I was surprised when Magnus threw Jace off of him before stunning him with his magic, my entire body shook with fear as I watched him pass out in front of me. I sucked in a shuddering breath as I stumbled towards Magnus with weak knees, pulling him into my arms as I tried to wake him up; panicking when he didn’t show any sign of waking up “why Jace, how could you do this to me; I hate you” I screamed; looking over at the man I had once considered my brother “Magnus, baby please wake up; I can’t do this without you” I sobbed; bearing my face in the crock of his neck, praying to the angle that my Warlock will wake up.

As soon as I moved Magnus to one of the Infirmary beds, I demanded that Jace be transported to Idris so he can be punished for what he had done to Magnus “Magnus, I love you so much, please wake up baby I need you” I sobbed; brushing Magnus hair from out of his face before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead “Alec” Magnus whispered, my head snapped in his direction when I heard Magnus voice “baby, oh thank the angle your awake” I sobbed, cradling Magnus face in the palm of my hands.

“The blonde tried to kill me” Magnus chuckled; before hissing in pain “I would never let that happen” I whispered; pulling him closer so I could feel his lips against mine “where is he” Magnus questioned; only know noticing that Jace was no longer in the room “he was sent to Idris for now to face his crimes, but you still have to be careful” I explained; whipping away Magnus tears “he said you deserved better than a downwolder, maybe he’s right” Magnus whispered just loud enough that I could hear him.

I felt my heart break at Magnus words “Magnus if anything you’re the one who deserves better” I replied; placing a gentle kiss on the warlocks forehead “I could never do better than you Alexander, aku cinta kamu” Magnus whispered “I love you too Magnus and I always will” I replied; placing my lips against his. 


End file.
